Dark Pit
"You seem to have me mixed up with the other guy. THIS Pit is no pawn." ''-Dark Pit'' Dark Pit, (黒いピット Kuroi Pitto, or Black Pit ブラックピット Burakku Pitto) nicknamed "Pittoo" by Palutena and Pit, is a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He serves as a rival to Pit and dons a portrayal with an antihero-like personality. He debuts in Chapter 5 and is first encountered for battle in Chapter 6. Dark Pit is sometimes called "Fallen Angel Pit", "Kuro Pit" or "Pittoo", though Dark Pit hates being called by the latter. His power of flight comes from Pandora's powers, which he stole. Characteristics Physical Appearance In terms of appearance, Dark Pit is nearly identical to that of Pit, with the most obvious differences being his black clothing, hair, low voice, and shadowy teal wings. The darker color scheme is also similar to that of the "fallen angel" palette swap from Brawl, with some minor changes, such as red eyes, and some gold decor and laurel crown. Personality Despite being a mirror of Pit, Dark Pit has a notably more serious and darker tone with his personality. Dark Pit also appears to attack with more aggression and will sometimes use cheap hits in order to win, such as when he kicks Pit after Pandora was defeated. Unlike Pit, Dark Pit hates the idea of being bounded down as a servant and would rather follow his own orders. This is noticeable when Dark Pit refused to follow Pandora's orders despite being created to obey her and later refused Medusa's offer to help him take down Pit, likely thinking that she would take command of him in exchange. He also appears to be sensitive about his identity. In early parts of the game, he is constantly fighting with Pit because he is supposedly "copying his act", and dislikes being called "Pittoo" by Pit and Palutena. He does occasionally team up with Pit, ether unintentionally or to complete a similar goal. Because Dark Pit came from the Mirror of Truth, it is implied that Dark Pit is actually a personification of the original Pit's inner feelings. Despite being rather serious, Dark Pit is later shown to have a something of a sense of humor, or at least an ego to match Pit's, such as when the two yell out their "pre-boss-battle rallying cry." However, he seems to also be sharper than Pit, seeing things from a third-party view due to his lack of affiliation with Hades, Viridi, or Palutena. This is shown when he accuses all three of the gods of being the cause of the chaos and wars, obviously not caring about the fact that they are gods, and also when he seems to be the first to realize that it takes more than one soul to craft an Underworld monster. Dark Pit also does seem to have a sense of what to deem right or wrong, and acts accordingly based on that sense. This can be seen when he finds out that Hades has been using souls to craft his Underworld Army, and he agrees that the Lord of the Underworld needs to be stopped. Also, despite everything he had done and what Pit had sacrificed for him, he's still somewhat closed off and perhaps uncomfortable with facing Pit after everything that had happened between them. In the very least, he likely does come to trust Pit, calling out for help from him when he ends up caught by the Chaos Kin. Abilities Dark Pit, true to his state as a clone, has a very similar fighting style to Pit, almost an exact copy. While he proves to be more aggressive, he can dodge, melee, shoot and use a variety of weaponry like his rival. During Chapter 6, Pit must fight Dark Pit thrice, twice during land battle, and once as boss battle. In the two randomly occuring duels, he uses an arsenal of different weapons, depending on where he is. The list below accounts for them: #First Blade: During fights with Pit and alongside Pit in air battles, he uses a first blade. #EZ Cannon: Dark Pit uses this when at the temple on the hill. He will constantly barrage Pit with its shots. #Needle Palm: At the cliffside where the cherubot is, Dark Pit uses this weapon. #Ogre Club: When underground, this is his weapon of choice. Use the pillars to avoid his powerful shots. #First Blade: Used while flying at the start of the level. #Dark Pit Staff: Dark Pit uses his trademark staff to snipe at Pit from atop the mountain. #Silver Bow: During his boss battle and in the Lunar sactum. His most used weapon. During the boss batle, Dark Pit will use the Silver Bow. He will use charged dash shots, gets up close and unleashes continous fire. However, Dark Pit has the added advantage of unexhaustable flight, given to him by Pandora's remains. He will fly around on occassion, moving away from the platform. Aside from shooting, he has two new moves when doing this. First is the standard bow special move, which sends down a rain of arrows. This engulfs the entire platform and can cause huge damage. Second is a charge attack, where he glows purple and charges at Pit. When you play as Dark Pit in Scorched Feathers, he can use any weapon you provide him with. Also he shows the ability to use powers just as Pit can. While Pit will often shout Palutena's name when using these, Pittoo will say phrases such as "Come on!" or "Take this!". Where he gets his power from is never revealed. Dark Pit's indefinite power of flight also comes apparant, as the player flies for most of the level, only landing for the boss battle with Pandora. Single Player His origin occured in Chapter 5 after being manufactured from the Mirror of Truth as Pit destroys it. Though Pandora arranged his creation and intended to have him finish Pit for her, it turned out the Mirror of Truth cracked in the middle of the process and thus Dark Pit is a free agent. After attacking her alongside Pit, Dark Pit knocks him away before absorbing what remained of the dying Pandora's powers to obtain an unlimited Power of Flight. While being chased by Pit, and the Underworld Army, Dark Pit sees himself to be the true Pit as he embodies the original's true feelings of serving under a deity. This fact also makes Dark Pit an enemy of Medusa and her army as he battles Pit before escaping. He later reappears to indirectly help Pit by taking out Underworld troops and the Underworld Guardian. He would fight Pit again when Arlon asked for his assistance. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, as Pit's soul was sealed in a ring, Dark Pit ended up in a coma for three years. Coming to, realizing he and Pit share a connection, Dark Pit resolves to save Palutena by borrowing the Lightning Chariot to keep open the portal to the Chaos Vortex so he and Pit can chase after the Chaos Kin. Though the two manage to destroy it, the Chaos Kin's spirit made a final attempt on Dark Pit's life with Pit sacrificing his wings to save him, and subsequently, his life. Wanting to help Pit, Dark Pit heads to the City of Souls in order to reach the Rewind Spring while he and the goddesses learn of Hades's true plan. However, upon arriving to his destination, Dark Pit loses his ability to fly when what remained of Pandora emerges from him and regains her physical form before using the Rewind Spring to regain her true physical form. After defeating Pandora, Dark Pit uses the waters to restore Pit before being saved by Viridi when he attempts to fly away. During the first showdown with Hades, Dark Pit senses Pit is in danger, and once again borrows the Lightning Chariot. After viewing the explosion of Hades' Heart, he sends the chariot bursting through Hades' chest and rescues Pit. Before Hades can capture them, Palutena extracts them and the Lightning Chariot just in time. In the ending, after Pit defeats Hades, Dark Pit flies alongside Pit and both fly into the sunset. Multiplayer Dark Pit also appears in Multiplayer Mode of the game. When a team's gauge is emptied, a player on that team will respawn as either Pit for the Light Team or Dark Pit for the Dark Team. It appears he and Dark Team are just training with the other Light Team, as both sides will help the loser get back on it's feet at the end of the match. This is actually supported by the story, as Dark Pit's attitude by the end has severely changed from careless to a much more friendly neutral affiliation. He may not serve Palutena's Army, but he most certainly has proven his worth and value. When spawned in Multiplayer Mode, a tiny icon of his head at the bottom of the screen will appear. Interestingly, Dark Pit's icon seems to be serious while Pit's icon is smiling cheerfully, hinting at his personality. Quotes *''"While you were a ring? I was less than nothing. Unconscious. Un-myself. We're connected. Not you, not me. Two sides of the same coin."'' *''"Hey there, Pit-stain."'' *''"That's for ripping off my look!"'' *''"Maybe you're a boss, Pandora, but you're not MY boss!"'' *''"I am Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself!"'' *''"You've got me confused with the other guy. This Pit's no pawn."'' *''"Think about it. If I was a copy, why would I be kicking my own butt?"'' *(To Pandora) "Speak for yourself!" *''"I'll take care of him after I finish you!"'' *''"Don't be ridiculous. I just don't like the idea of someone copying my act!"'' Gallery Kuro's like Sothe!!!!.jpg|Dark Pit side kicking Pit. Kuro's back!!!!!.jpg|Dark Pit absorbs Pandora's energy. Poor Kuro.jpg|Dark Pit up close. Kuro Pit.jpg|Pit's black color pallette, Dark Pit's character origination. nicw.PNG|Dark Pit is ready for a fight with Pit. 1015411-bigthumbnail.jpg|Dark Pit Wallpaper dark pit.png karate kick.gif Pit vs Pittoo.gif Trivia *He could be said to be the successor of Putt, an enemy Pit Clone in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. *Dark Pit continues the tradition of Nintendo doppelgängers, joining a cast that includes Shadow Mario, Dark Link, Dark Samus, Dark Meta Knight, Shadow Kirby, Shadow Lugia, Blood Falcon and Dark Bowser. *Dark Pit's nickname in Japanese is "Blapi" (ブラピ Burapi), ''it comes from "''Bura"kku "Pi"tto. *Pit and Dark Pit's relationship can be viewed as similar to the first relation between Sonic and Shadow, calling each other the "faker" before ultimately joining forces towards the final battle. *After Pit defeated Hades, the two are seen flying off into the sunset together, with Dark Pit seperating and flying off. *His weapon of choice seems to be the Silver Bow, as he is seen using it the most. *Some weapon Idols will show Dark Pit using them, like the Leo Cannon or Samurai Blade. *Dark Pit is one of two characters in Uprising that has played the role of an ally, boss, and playable character. The other is Magnus. *Dark Pit is the only character that fights as an ally twice. *Dark Pit is also the only character that is playable for the whole chapter as Magnus isn't playable after the Boss Battle. *When Dark Pit battles Pandora alongside Pit, he is seen wielding whatever weapon the player had equipped to Pit during the chapter. His attacks will damage you and could finish you. You can do the same thing however. *Dark Pit is also the only character fought as a mini boss (Chapter 13) and a boss (Chapter 6). Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Uprising enemies Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Allies Category:Icarus Army Category:Heroes Category:Friends Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Mini Boss Battle Category:Unaffiliated enemies